


The Night Before School

by Vandalia1998



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Ned and Moze are about to start a new school and promise to be togther forever and spend the night togther.





	The Night Before School

Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely were sitting on his bed talking about school.  
"So tomorrow we are starting a new school are you nervous? Ned asked Moze.

Moze said, "Ya I am, but as long as you are by my side I can handle anything."

Ned said, "I got a new bag pack for the first day." He ran to his closet and grabbed his new bag.

Moze said, "Wow, that's that new bag I saw on TV it's supposed to be one of the best in the state."

Ned said, "That why I bought it. Hey did you see Cookie's new computer?"

Moze said, "Ya, he always does get the best electronics there is. I bet he will get excepted to the best university when it is time."

Ned said, "I don't want to think about colleges."

Moze said, "Well you have to think about our future sooner or later."

Ned said, "You said, Our future."

Moze said, "So."

Ned said, "You said, our future, not your future."

Moze said, "Cause we will go to the same college together and be together forever."

Ned said, "You really believe that. I heard that when school is over we will go separate ways."

Moze said, "That won't happen to us."

Ned said, "How can you be sure."

Moze gave Ned a kiss, "Cause I know our future and I know we will have our ups and downs but in the end we will never be separated."

Ned kissed Moze back, "I'm glad we are together."

Moze said, "Me too."

Ned said, "So do you think Loomer will be mad about you hanging out with me again."

Moze said, "He will get over it."

Moze yawned.

Ned said, "It's getting late, do you want to get home."

Moze said, "No I'm not tired." Jennifer said as she laid her head on Ned's pillow.

Ned laid down next to her and said, "You always were a bad liar."

Moze smiled and said, "No I'm a great liar you just always see right through me." She cuddled up to Ned.

Ned put his arms around Moze. "You know we are to old to be sleeping in the same bed. Our parents will complain and start to get worried."

Moze didn't answer she was already asleep."

Ned kissed her forehead and closed his eyes for a second.

A few minutes later Ned's mom came to tell Jennifer it was time to go home when she saw the two in bed together. She smiled and turned out the light. She went down stairs to call Jennifer's mom to tell her that Jennifer was sleeping over again. The two had a big day tomorrow with their first day of Kindergarten.

**Author's Note:**

> I orginaly wrote this in June of 2007 when the series ended, and decided to bring it back to light


End file.
